Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E.
is the first story in the twelfth episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on August 10, 2006 and follows after "Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E." in Season 4. Information Summary Heinrich Von Marzipan is kidnapped from the KND Arctic Prison by a ship of black licorice pirates. After the theme song, it shows a different scene where a large group of candy pirates are drinking pure sugar. After Stickybeard defeats a candy pirate at a drinking-sugar contest, he challenges anyone else willing to face him. No one answers but Numbuh 5 is next and challenges Stickybeard to a chugging match to see who can drink a cup of sugar faster. Numbuh 5 wants information about Heinrich's disappearance, which somehow involves black licorice, in return if she wins. Stickybeard is even dared when Numbuh 5 says Stickybeard is "sugar free". Sticky accepts but loses to Abby. Stickybeard asks for 2 outta 3 but Numbuh 5 declines. So Stickybeard begins telling a tale in song, along with the rest of the candy pirates. The pirates tell the tale of Black John Licorice and his pirate crew who find a island near North Dakota filled with red licorice trees. Black John took all the trees but a terrible misfortune was exposed for him and the pirates. The fate was that the licorice turned black and every night, the pirates would turn into licorice and at dawn and day, they would become a pile of bones. The pirates soon discover from a gypsy fortune-teller that they must plant a licorice seed that she gives them on the island so the licorice would grow again, and the curse would be broken. The pirates do so but while on the island, the dawn rose and they became a pile of bones. Heinrich, Sticky's cabin boy at the time, and Stickybeard ventured on the island and found the bones of Black John. Heinrich spotted the seed and took it. Later, the pirates came to attack Heinrich but the two escape with the rest of Sticky's crew. But Black John was on their tail. This ends the song and Abby asks one question: What happened to the seed? Suddenly, we see Heinrich and he says he ate it! The pirates decide to plant Heinrich so the seed would grow inside him and the curse would still be lifted. As Black John rallies his crew with the promise of becoming human again, he is interrupted by Stickybeard, whom he recognizes as his former cabin boy Stickyfuzz. Stickybeard challenges Black John to a sugar chugging. Black John excepts and says that no man ever could out sugar him. Sticky then says, "Who said anything about a man?" and reveals Numbuh 5 behind him. The two duel and Black John loses. But Black John says this is a challenge to the death...of her blood sugar levels. So the two battle eating sacks of sugar and gulping down mugs of sugar. At last, Black John is winning as Numbuh 5's sugar level is going so high. Abigail loses but reveals this was all a distraction and Sticky's two pirate twins kick the seed out of Heinrich. The pirates come to punish Abby but the sun rises and the pirates become bones which is the reason why she distracted him for so long. Later, Heinrich thanks Abigail, though this still doesn't make up for what happened in Guatemala. Therefore, Abigail sends him back to the Arctic Base. Heinrich yells he will have revenge and while yelling, a humongous shadow of a ship is seen with the insane laughter of Black John which is exactly the same at the beginning. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 Allies *Heinrich Von Marzipan (ally debut) *Stickybeard *Candy Pirates **Chewy and Gooey *Madame Zin (cameo) Villains *Black John Licorice (debut) *Licorice Pirates (debut) *Marshmallow Mayans (mentioned) Locations *KND Arctic Prison *The Candy Bar *Red Stalk Isle Allied Technology *Sweet Revenge Villain Technology *Root Canal Songs *Licorice Voice actors Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 Dee Bradley Baker as Heinrich Von Marzipan Mark Hamill as Stickybeard Marc Graue as Black John Licorice Trivia *This episode is a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. *According to Numbuh 5 herself, she doesn't see why people make such a big deal about red licorice vs. black licorice, and admits that she does actually like black licorice. *Numbuh 5 had so much sugar that by the time Heinrich was saved she could barely sit straight (and ended up falling off her chair when toasting with Stickybeard). *The unshown incident in Guatemala 5 years ago is brought up at the end of the episode, when Numbuh 5 says, "I guess this makes us even for Guatemala?" to which Heinrich replies it wouldn't compare if she'd saved his life 2,000 times over. * Stickybeard's song places the island where Black John had landed "off the coast of North Dakota", which is geographically impossible, as North Dakota is landlocked. *In the beginning of the episode, Heinrich has a picture of a cheeseburger in his cell., Two photos of his/her adventures in the one at The Tomb Of King Two Tons Of Candy and the other at The Chocolate Volcano as well as the picture of a cheeseburger. *Sometime after the original Guatemala incident, Heinrich became Stickybeard's cabin boy. Stickybeard was once cabin boy under Black John, and everyone referred to him as Stickyfuzz, because at the time he didn't have a beard. *Numbuh 5 is the only member of Sector V present during this episode. German-English Translations *Was (pronounced "vas")- What *Mein - My *Und - And *Ein - A References: *During the scene where the pirates agree to whatever anyone says & when Heinrich says "I say we send him Home"﻿ it's based after the bar scene from Pee-Wee's Big Adventure where the bikers agree to whatever one says & Pee-Wee says "I Say we let him go" Gallery The Candy Bar.png RootCanal.png Red Stalk Isle.jpg Red licorice stalks.jpg Madame Zin seed.jpg Red Stalk Seed.jpg RedStalkIsle night.jpg Licorice Pirates.jpg Black John Licorice.jpg RedStalkSeed kicked.jpg L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Stickybeard Category:Episodes focusing on Heinrich Category:Episodes focusing on Black John Licorice